


Distance

by Bumblehigh07



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Death Note
Genre: Anal Play, Crossdressing Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Jeff is kind of a freak, Kinda, L likes it, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, School Uniforms, Sex Toys, Stab-Cakes, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblehigh07/pseuds/Bumblehigh07
Summary: L gets an email.





	

Sometimes, when he had to leave him behind, the only thing that got him through a case was the knowledge that he would go back go him as soon as it was over. 

His eyelid twitched. He had been staring at the same video feed for an approximate twelve hours now. Normally he could go days without sleep while analyzing a single piece of evidence. But those were days before he met Jeff. 

Before he regained a sleeping pattern and had a warm body instead of a cold bed to look forward to. 

The silence was beginning to wane on him. He should have been able to settle back into his usual demeanor, where the silence helped him think. But three years of living with Jeff had him appreciating the small background noises he made. Jeff had once told him it was because he couldn't stand the silence. That the silence brought back the voices and the voices told him to do _evil_ things. Knowing of his background and previous mental state, L didn't doubt him. 

Now he was beginning to see why. 

Yes, coming home to Japan for a case was nice. He could go back to his old stomping grounds, pick up some things he couldn't while on Wisconsin. But there was one thing that snowy wasteland had that Japan didn't. And he was a thousands of miles away. 

The detective blinked hard, hands coming up to rub at his eyes as he sighed. For once he missed Jeff's chastising him on getting a decent nights rest. The bags were beginning to come back. Perhaps half an hour longer just to make sure--

He looked up when his computer gave the tell-tale sign that he had received an email to his own private account. 

Only two people in the world knew that account and the email was not from Watari.

 **Subject: miss u.**

Attached to the email was a zip file and a single line of text. 

_youll want headphones._

He blinked but fetched the things anyway. There was a reason Jeff wanted him to wear them. He opened the zip file and immediately the video player opened and began to load up. He plugged in his headphone just as it finished, situating them atop his head and hitting play. 

Immediately he recognized what was he and Jeff's shared bedroom. Jeff lay across the comforter as if he were sleeping. Instead of his normal sweatshirt and jeans, his new attire had L sitting up straighter. He is not sure where he got it or where he hid it all, but the sight of Jeff in a traditional Japanese Seifuku, stockings and all, was one he wanted to burn into his memory. Black and red suited him very well, might he add. 

Jeff turned his head, and L finally noticed the way he had done his hair; two small pigtails on either side of his temple while the rest flowed free behind his shoulders. Much like a model he had once seen on a magazine cover. He couldn't remember her name and didn't want to. 

"You like it?" Jeff asked as he sat up, sitting on his knees and looking at the camera. "I figured you would. You did like it that time I wore the skirt." L remembered that day with fondness, the memory causing him go shift in his seat as he continued watching. Jeff was looking at the camera with those baby-blue eyes that could express so much emotion so easily as he leaned back and spread his legs. 

"I went all out for you. See?" He lift up the skirt and L sucked in a breath at the sight of lace red panties underneath the outfit, worrying his lip between his teeth and squeezing his own legs together. Jeff reached his free hand down to trace the outline of his erect cock through the fabric, a light shudder going through him. 

"I bet you're hard right now. I haven't even done anything yet." He dropped his skirt, unknowingly earning a disgruntled noise of annoyance from the Detective, and bent over the side of the bed. L's eyes trained on the way the skirt swayed and how Jeff's ass stuck up nicely in the air. He did that on purpose. He just knew it. 

"Here it is~" He came back up with a bottle of lube and a toy. He isn't sure where he was hiding that either but it would be gone when he got home.

"I know you don't like it when I use these kinds of things, but I want you to watch. Sit back and enjoy." A little pink tongue peeked out to flick over the head of the toy, Jeff's eyes locked on the camera--on L. The camera zoomed, focused, and settled back on Jeff as he swallowed down the fake dick. Jeff did not have a gag reflex, and he was quick to show it off even with a prosthetic. L's toes curled in the leather of his chair, one trembling hand coming up to bite his thumb and keep in any noise that wanted out.

Jeff pulled back, a trail of dribble running down his chin as he smirked. "Bet you wish this was you. So you could fuck my throat... Make me swallow your cum." L shuddered at the dirty talk, unable to help himself as he worked his jeans open and pressed the palm of his hand against his erection. He _did_ wish that was him. He was beginning to regret not opting for a private jet so he could bring Jeff. Just as Jeff started sucking on the toy again. L remained transfixed on the way Jeff's tongue followed the path of a vein, squeezing himself with a soft moan.

"Don't cum," Jeff said. His cheeks had flushed and tinted a nice pink color. "Not yet. There's something else I want you to see." The camera zoomed out again and Jeff grabbed the bottle of lube.

L knew what was going to happen next, his hand finally reaching passed the fabric of his briefs to cut off his impeding orgasm--as Jeffrey told him to. He watched Jeff slick his fingers up, biting his thumb with an impatient shudder.

_Do it. Come on._

It was slow; Jeff's hand disappearing past the fabric of his panties then arching his back with a breathy little mewl. L couldn't count but he like to imagine he could see two, three fingers slowly pumping in and out. His hand followed the movements, throat feeling dry as he watched. Jeff's leg drew up, giving himself a better reach, and L a better view of his little show.

The younger shuddered, hands trembling from where L could see as he slowly worked himself open. He willed him to remove the panties obstructing his view and nearly moaned in joy when he did. He was wrong, it had been four fingers.

His fingers slipped free and he grabbed the toy, slicking it up as he lie back and spread his legs. His breath hitching for a moment before he let out a soft noise as he pushed the toy past the first ring of muscle. L tasted blood for a moment, knowing he had broken the skin of his thumb and forcing his hand away from his mouth while his other one squeezed again.

He watched Jeff seat the toy inside himself, more than half way but not the whole thing. There was something Jeff wanted to show him after all. Jeff was trembling against the comforter, little whimpers leaving him as his other hand reached down -- to the end of the toy and twisting. He arched again with a gasp, hand shooting back to grab at the sheet as the vibrations took him.

"O-Oh fuck!" He twisted and turned on his side, biting his lip as he lowered one shaking hand down to himself. He stroked himself as he turned up the vibrator and let out a short cry.

He was quite the sight, skin quickly growing slick with sweat and pretty blue eyes glazing and rolling back as he writhed against the blanket, chest heaving. He would make a pretty girl. Very pretty.

He cums with an arch of his back and a scream on his breath, shuddering as his hand grew sticky and he shut off the toy almost frantically. His oversensitive body unable to take anymore less he wanted it to start hurting. Then he is left there panting, struggling to catch his breath while removing the vibe with a soft whimper. He sits up, legs shaking, and raises his hand to lick his fingers clean. All for L's eyes only and he smirked.

"Can't wait until you come home." Jeff blew a kiss just for the act as the video ran its full length and stopped. For half a second L sat there, heart pumping a little too fast and breathing a little too heavy, and hand a lot sticky. He cleaned up with the box of tissues he kept on the desk at all times as another email popped into his inbox.

_did you like that? ;)_

**Throw that toy out. If I find it upon my return, there will be repercussions.**

_got it. dont throw it out! see you back home, lawli~ luv u_

**Love you too, Jeffrey.**

**Wear the dress when I get home. I'm entertaining the idea of bending you over in it.**


End file.
